The Third CLPA War
'''The Third CLPA War '''was a major event around Earth 2 that took place between November 15 2013 - January 30 2014. Just a week after the end of the long and bloody First Tiberium War, CLPA forces on Mars under the command of the Elite AI took advantage of Earth 2's weakened state. With Nod and GDI in disarray following the final battle for Threshold-19, their militaries needed time to regroup and recover. Knowing they couldn't withstand a full-on assault, the Elite AI took her forces and charged Earth 2. Microsoft Sam vanished for a month mysteriously after escaping Lolscow as the attack ensued. GDI Director Pieboy6000 and Second-in-Command MrEASlol were captured by enemy forces days after the invasion, and Dmitri May̆kl Volishinov became acting director. Nod went into hiding and eventually had abandon Threshold-19 due to curious CLPA forces, with Kane and his forces hiding at Temple Prime in Lolfrica. Events November 15 2013 - The CLPA invade Earth 2 in overwhelming force. Microsoft Sam vanishes, under strange circumstances, for over a month. November 18 2013 - Pieboy6000 and MrEASlol are taken captive by the CLPA and taken into captivity. November 23 2013 - Pieboy6000 and MrEASlol are transferred to a newly constructed prison facility, Nova Prospekt, and are held there for a long time. November 30 2013 - With Nod and GDI in complete disarray, with their forces scattered, the CLPA easily take Earth 2 over. December 15 2013 - Microsoft Sam mysteriously reappears in City-17, a city constructed in the Lolropean Yellow Zone. He moves through security and realises the worst. He is suddenly taken into custody by a CLPA Guard - who reveals themself to actually be Anichik, or Sasha. She gets Sam in contact with Mike, and then gets him to leave through a back room when her cover is almost blown. He arrives at Johnson's Lab in City-17 who puts him on his way to Black Mesa East, a holdout facility a long way away. Sam sets off for this location. December 17 2013 - After a long 2 day drive, a CLPA Chopper chases Sam to his location. The forces there repel them and Sam is filled in about the war. On Mars, the Elite AI revives her siblings, the Evil Mainframe and the infamous Supreme AI, who begin to hatch their master plan. December 21 2013 - After days of figuring out the attack plan, Mike, Anichik, and Sam all assault Nova Prospekt with the forces at Black Mesa East. Despite sustaining moderate casualties, they successfully free Pieboy and MrEASlol. Meanwhile, the Supreme AI and her siblings get back in contact with none other than Satan and Devil's Hell Star. January 24 2014 - An inexplicable amount of nothing manages to happen for an entire month, as GDI recoups its forces. In this time, Pieboy6000 has re-establish his control over GDI. Though the semi-peace doesn't last. The Supreme AI hacks into both the Ion Cannon Control Network and Nod's nuclear missile silos. She uses the Ion Cannon to destroy Lolcraftia and brings a nuclear hellstorm across Lolrope and Lolsia. Pieboy proposes an alliance with the Brotherhood of Nod. January 25 2014 - The Supreme AI celebrates her victory and revives Natural Microsoft Sam and Jokermingo0044 again. Pieboy and Kane discuss the alliance and agree to it on begrudging terms, with Kane taking the opportunity to screw GDI. Pieboy, Sam, EAS and Anichik prepare to assault City 17 to bring the CLPA's foothold down. ///MEMORY CORE DATA ENCRYPTED - REASON: TIMED RELEASE. PLEASE STAND BY/// Category:Wars Category:Earth 2 storyline